


Tickle War

by DefyingPopularity



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU!Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Aftercare, Boss!Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, F/M, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Spanking, Tickling, Villain Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefyingPopularity/pseuds/DefyingPopularity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months of living together, and a month has gone by without sex between Tom and Lila. To relieve the stress, Lila decides to play a trick on Tom involving ice cubes, which leads to a tickle war and a passionate rough and tumble between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle War

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr for Sunday Smut Spotlight (SSS) back in January. The theme was Get Happy, and I was in a Tom/Lila mood, so they are featured here and in New Beginnings. HUGE NSFW Warning here! There's a lot of smut and kink play in this story.  
> I also have to give credit to Mistress_Cobra here on AO3 (AKA rainbow-cobra on Tumblr) for her postings on fetishes and kinks, which helped me a lot with some of the items that are featured in the story. You're the best!  
> Hope you all enjoy! ~ DP

It had been four months since Tom had given up being a villain and a crime boss, and began living with me. My ex had known that I still loved him on some level, but it wasn’t the same as my love for Tom. I moved back into my apartment with him in order to keep him safe, but it only made him more concerned for me and my safety. He was certain that the people that he was turning in to the District Attorney’s office would eventually come after him or me. Because of this, Tom was on edge, tense, and distracted. Not even my best nightie and heels could bring him out of his funk. It had been at least a month since we had sex when I decided to take matters into my own hands.

 It started innocently enough. It was Sunday, and Tom and I were having a lazy day inside the apartment. It was cold and dreary as rain pelted against the windows while I watched a documentary on Netflix and Tom was working on the books for his club, one of the only ones that was legitimate and still open. He had been working for a few hours, and the documentary about making murderers or whatever it was about wasn’t keeping my interest. I slowly got up from the couch and stretched, walking to the kitchen for a glass of water when I got an incredibly evil and mischievous idea. I grinned to myself and I held an ice cube in my hand, glancing back at the spare bedroom that Tom had turned into his office before placing it my glass, followed by others. I walked to the sink and filled the glass with water, sipping at it as I began to walk across the living room and to the hallway, slowly pushing the door to the office open.

 There he was, in all of his stress-bound glory, bent over the desk while sitting in his office chair as he punched in the numbers on the calculator and wrote the results down in his ledger. His gorgeous hair was a mess, and had grown out some, but he always managed to fix it at least a little after his morning shower. Today, after his shower, he had put his sweats back on, minus the underwear, and his favorite (and mine) blue V-neck t-shirt. Knowing that he was commando drove me insane, but I wanted to stick through with my plan. I didn’t know what would ensue after my plan, but I was ready to take whatever came. The office was quiet; no music playing from his iPod, like it usually was which usually meant that he was in deep concentration. Well, it was time for me to break that concentration up. I sauntered over to the desk slowly and he looked up, giving him his usual charming smile before he looked back down at his work, continuing. “Hello, love,” he greeted, writing down some more numbers as I moved to stand behind him, my finger moving around the rim of the glass while I watched him work. “What’s the matter?”

 “Nothing,” I murmured, sipping at my water again while I watched him. “I’m just bored. There’s really nothing for me to do today.”

 “Ah…I’m sorry to hear that, sweetheart,” he said, completely enthralled with his work. He had no idea what was coming. As I dipped two fingers into my water glass, fondling with an ice cube to try and remove it from the glass, he said, “I’m sorry that I’m so busy. I would much rather be out there with you, watching the movie that you’re watching on Netflix.”

 “There are so many twists and turns in that documentary that I don’t even know where to begin to explain it to you,” I said, picking up an ice cube from my glass and suckling on it a little and quietly so he wouldn’t know what I was up to. “How much longer do you think you’ll be working in here? I would like to make something for lunch, but I don’t want it to get cold on you.”

 “I’m not really hungry, Lila,” he murmured while I clutched the ice cube. “I’ll make myself a sandwich later. I shouldn’t have let these go during the holidays. It will take me hours to get caught back up.”

 “Well, why don’t you take a small break, rest your eyes, and come back to it?” I was ready. All he had to do was refuse my offer, and he would soon have an ice cube down the back of his shirt.

 “No, darling, but thank you for looking in on me.”

 That was it. Without giving him any sort of warning, I quickly pulled open the back of the t-shirt and dropped the ice cube. Tom jolted up and screamed excitedly as he jumped around, shaking his shirt to get the ice cube out of his shirt. I stepped back and laughed with a triumphant grin while I watched him as he finally was free of the ice cube, hearing it land on the floor with a small thud. He panted heavily and turned, looking at me like a hungry animal, a grin stretching across his lips and face slowly. My grin faded and I suddenly knew that I was in trouble. I slowly placed my glass on one of the tables that was nearby, keeping my eyes on him as he measured me, licking his lips. “I’ll give you a three second head start, little girl,” he said in a low voice, taking a step towards me. My eyes widened and I took a step backwards toward the door. When he called me ‘little girl,’ I knew that his Dom side was out and I shouldn’t disobey. But where’s the fun in that? “One.” He inched closer and I took bigger steps back, my heart starting to race. “Two,” he said, chuckling now as he thought about what he wanted of me as my punishment. I turned as he shouted three, and the chase began.

 I squealed playfully as we ran barefoot through the apartment, dodging his grasp a couple of times before he took me down over the back of the couch, pinning me down with my arms above my head. His fingers ran up and down my sides quickly and the only thing that emerged from me was squeals, screams, and laughter while he tickled me. “Tom, stop,” I screamed while I laughed, looking at him while I started squirm to try and get away from his fingers, but the only thing that he did in response was laugh and grin cheekily down at me, his fingers still running over my sides and stomach, one of the most sensitive parts of my body. I screamed more and arched, pulling my arms free and rolling, taking him down to the floor. I began my onslaught of revenge tickling as he laughed, not even bothered by the impact of the hardwood floor as we fell off the couch with me on top. I was breathless while I tickled him, but to actually see him smile was the highlight of this endeavor. “I give,” he shouted, laughing still. I grinned and laughed, standing up over him. I should have known from the grin that he had that we were far from done from this fight.

 He stood up quickly and again, he gave chase. This time, he got me in the bedroom, tackling me to the bed. This time, we had a bit more of a rough and tumble, wrestling while tickling each other. Laughter turned into pants and physical grunts and moans as we took our time with each other, each of us having a bit of time to spar. Our quick moving fingers as they lightly graced over the skin of our sides, stomachs, and under our arms became grips, some hard and some soft as we tried to hold one another still. I could feel the bruises forming on my thighs; the harder he grabbed me, the more I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist. He got me down the first time after he threw me on the bed, and upon trying to retreat as I backed up on the bed, he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back to him, pinning me again. He nestled between my legs and began to grind his hips softly against mine, his hands roaming down my sides and to my hips to hold me still. He still grinned down at me as I flipped us over (which he allowed), pinning his arms over his head while I moved my hips around in a circular motion, groaning lightly as he bit at his lower lip. I could feel him hardening beneath me and I moaned. I had thin yoga pants on with a blue sweatshirt, and nothing underneath either garment. Every bit of friction that we were causing between each other was heightened by our need for each other and our sensitivity. He let out a growl and flipped me onto my stomach, grabbing my arm and pinning it to my back and I moaned out due to the mixture of pleasure and pain, feeling him dry hump my ass, his hand reaching up and grabbing my breast through my shirt. I felt my yoga pants become wet from my sex as I moaned again, Tom leaning over me as he continued to grind against my ass, biting at my earlobe. “Do you submit, little girl,” he asked, biting at my earlobe again.

 “Ah! Yes, Sir,” I moaned, my fingers of the hand that was pinned wriggling a bit, my other hand patting the bed as I tapped out, panting softly. He chuckled and kissed my earlobe, slowly pulling back and releasing my arm.

 “Now, you are still need of punishment, baby girl,” he purred, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “You have distracted me from my work, and made me chase you. Very naughty. Now,” he said, looking back at me and patting his lap. “Get over here and lay over my lap for your spanking. Ten should suffice, don’t you agree?”

 I moaned out loud, crawling across the bed and laying over his lap carefully. “Yes, Sir,” I cooed, turning my head so I could look up at him and he could hear me count the swats to my bottom. He took the waistband of my yoga pants and pulled them down, letting them fall down my legs. He groaned softly when he saw that I didn’t have any underwear on, running his hand over my ass tenderly, cupping it softly.

 “Are you ready, baby,” he asked, rubbing the flesh of my buttocks softly. When I nodded, he drew his hand up and swatted, making me gasp at the impact. I counted the swats out loud, shuddering as I kept still, licking my lips. His large open hand came down over and over, making me moan and grow more aroused while he spanked me, and I counted for him. We got up to eight swats when he rubbed my ass, leaning down and kissing my cheek. “How are you doing? Ready to keep going?”

 I nodded, panting softly. I could feel the heat from the red marks that he had left on my buttocks and I moaned softly as he rubbed them, tilting my head forward. His hand came down two more times and I cried out as I counted them, relaxing and rubbing myself against his leg, panting softly. He clicked his tongue at me, giving a smaller pat on my ass, a warning to stop. My body went still and I lay on the bed and his lap, closing my eyes. His long fingers moved down and gently graced over my sex, the tips of his index and middle fingers barely entering me as he groaned. I opened my eyes to see him licking his lips, and then he looked down at me with a soft smile.

 “You’re so wet already, my darling. Do you want me?”

 “Yes, please, sir,” I gasped, feeling him teasingly rub his fingers over my folds, spreading my juices over my skin. I felt his hand withdraw from between my legs, then slowly up my back, pulling my sweatshirt over my head and my arms, throwing it to the floor.

 “On the bed,” he instructed, and he watched me as I moved over his lap and sat up on my knees on the bed. “On your back,” he cooed, looking me over as I slowly moved to my back, my eyes staying on him. “You took your punishment well, but you won’t be allowed touch me, at least for now. But you’ve earned the scarves instead of the cuffs or rope. Now, since you seemed to have so much fun playing with the ice,” he murmured, taking my left wrist first and one of my scarves, tying one end to my wrist with a tight knot, following suit with the opposite end to the post of the bed. He took another from the bedside table and walked around the bed, doing the same to my right wrist and the opposite bedpost, coming back to the foot of the bed, looking me over and licking his lips. “I think I’m going to go get that glass of ice water from my office that you left in there, and see how you like being touched with ice cubes.”

 My eyes widened and I swallowed. He stood over the foot of the bed, looking at me. He noticed that I had tensed up. “Do you remember your safe word,” he asked, massaging his knuckles.

 “Red, Sir,” I replied with a nod, and he smiled, nodding in return.

 “Will you need to use it, Lila?”

 “No, sir.”

 “Good girl. Now, I’ll be back. I can trust you not to go anywhere,” he smirked, turning and leaving the room. In those brief moments, I squirmed a little, already anticipating the ice in his mouth and gliding over my skin. I moaned softly and closed my eyes, biting at my lower lip. God, what I wouldn’t give to try and touch myself and get off at least once before he came back to the room? I heard his footsteps crossing into the living room, and his soft humming as he came back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. “Luckily, you still have a couple of ice cubes in here. I suppose I could just pour the water on you and lick it from your glorious body.” I twitched and bit my lip, watching him as he fished an ice cube from the glass, holding it delicately in his fingers has he set the glass aside, moving to kneel on the bed. His free hand opened my legs and he settled between them, smiling at me. “I’ll be gentle, my love; don’t worry about a thing.”

 At that moment, he grinned the same mischievous grin that he always gave me when he was about to be bad. Or about to do something that he enjoyed. He delicately placed the ice cube between his lips and leaned down, running the ice over my sternum and down my stomach, leaving a trail of water as he did so. I moaned loudly and arched towards him and he moved his right hand to my hip as a hint to stay still. But how could I stay still with his warm breath and the mixed chill of the ice cube running over my skin? He moved back up the trail and over my breasts and collarbone, which began to heave under the anticipation that he was so close to me that it drove me wild. He chuckled softly in my ear, running it over my neck and back down to my sternum again until it had melted away. Tom licked his lips hungrily, and pressed his now cool tongue against my skin and licked the trail of water that remained. His tongue graced my skin up to my neck, finding one of my most sensitive spots and began suckling and biting at the tender skin. I moaned softly and tilted my head to the side, gently pulling at the scarves that restrained me from touching him while his hands moved up my sides and over my arms, his hands taking mine and our fingers entwining with each other. “How are you doing, love? Tell me,” he whispered, gently grinding against me again. I could feel him through the fabric, and he was hard, throbbing, and I knew that he had to be dying to be inside of me, but if I knew my Thomas, he wanted me to beg for it. “Answer me, darling. How are you?”

 “Oh…I’m very well, Sir,” I cooed into his ear, moving the tip of my tongue over his earlobe before giving it a soft nibble. His right hand let go of my left, and reached back into the glass, taking the second ice cube and placing it between his lips again, resuming his work. I moaned more as he moved down to my breasts, the ice circling around my nipples, causing them to harden quickly. “Oh, Tom,” I moaned aloud, closing my eyes again as he began to work me over, his hips still grinding against mine. After a few moments, he stopped with my breasts and moved downward, the ice circling around my belly button before resting there for a moment while he adjusted himself, his arms hooking beneath my legs and gently lifting them so my feet were planted. He placed small kisses on my thighs, and returned to my stomach, his tongue lapping into my bellybutton to lap up the water and take the remainder of the ice cube into his mouth, moving it down and circling it around my folds, focusing on my clit. My eyes shot open and an inaudible gasp left my lips, followed by a wanton whimper. Knowing that Tom was so close to my sex that it turned me on even more. He locked eyes with me and closed his mouth, placing small kisses around my sex and around my pelvic bone, letting the ice cube melt in his mouth before opening his mouth again, smiling softly at me.

 “Mm…my tongue and mouth are cold, baby,” he purred, trailing his kisses lower and to my thighs, his hands squeezing them gently. “I think it’s time to warm them up.” He leaned up and kissed around my knees, starting with my right leg, and then moving to my left. I shivered again with the anticipation of his mouth on me, but I would have been lying if I claimed that I didn’t enjoy his dominance or his caring demeanor while showing me his Dom side. He began biting my skin the closer that he got to my core, moving to lay down on his stomach again, locking eyes with me again. I was dying to be free as I gripped and tugged at the scarves again, whimpering quietly, dying to touch him and pull him towards me. He laughed against my thigh as he watched me, nipping at my skin again. “Now, now…don’t squirm so much, and don’t pull on those scarves anymore. Otherwise, I’ll whip you again, and leave you in here to writhe in your torment. Do you understand, Lila?”

 “Y-yes, Sir,” I whimpered, biting at my lower lip as I loosened my grip on the scarves, looking up at the ceiling before I looked back at him again.

 “Good girl,” he said with a smile, biting my thigh again before leaning down, pursing his lips and blowing a small breath of air over me, causing me to gasp. After that, he slowly moved in, his tongue gliding over the slit with ease as he tasted me. He groaned against me, and his tongue repeated his movements, slowly pushing inside just enough to tease me and the lovely spot that he knew of so well. I moaned and kept my hips still, my toes curling into the bed. His lips pursed again, moving over the small nub that was already sensitive courtesy of the ice play that had taken place before, suckling lightly. I began to cry out for more, gasping and moaning, and Tom obliged, his tongue moving faster in and out of my sex before he began to concentrate on my sensitive clit. Soon, I was panting and gasping, whimpering as I felt an orgasm approaching fast. I didn’t know if I would be able to stop it, so I shouted, “Yellow!”

 He stopped immediately, his tongue retreating back into his mouth, gently placing kisses over my pulsating core. Panting softly, he came up, giving me a kiss. He knew ‘yellow’ meant to slow down, and he wrapped his arms around me, his head resting between my breasts. “Are you all right, darling,” he asked, kissing the tops of my breasts gently.

 “Yes…oh, yes. I just didn’t know if I would be able to stop myself from coming,” I replied, my breathing finally slowing down from the excitement, though I was sure that he could hear my pounding heart against my chest. He chuckled, turning his head and kissing in between my breasts, then reached up, untying the scarves and helping to moving my arms to my sides in order to let them rest.

 “You may come as many times as you would like, darling,” he said to me, leaning up and giving me a kiss. “I won’t deny you that. I know that you need me, and I need you too, but you’ve had to deal with me not giving into our carnal desires when you were begging me to. So, with that being said, I will take care of my little girl, and make sure that she comes as many times as she wishes before I take her.”

 I smiled and returned the kiss, my hand moving to cup his cheek as I did so. He planted another kiss upon my lips, moaning a little. “I’m ready whenever you are, Tom,” I murmured, even though I didn’t want his lips to leave mine. Then, grinning like a child, he kissed me once more, then trailed his kisses down my neck, chest and to my stomach, resting there as he nibbled at my sensitive skin. My hands grabbed at my quilts that were on our bed, balling up the fabric as Tom’s head lowered to my sex once more, kissing the folds before his tongue drove deeply in. I moaned aloud and my eyes rolled back into my head before they closed, unable to keep still any longer as my hips jerked upward towards Tom’s mouth. “Oh, fuck,” I gasped as I felt his nose nudging my clit while his tongue moved faster, working in sync. I whimpered and began to pant heavily, whispering Tom’s name. When he heard me, his eyes locked with mine and I arched off the bed, coming hard into his mouth, throwing my head back as his tongue lapped up everything that I gave him, his lips placing soft kisses on my folds before coming back up, his lips planting kisses on my hips and stomach.

 “Do you want more, darling? Tell me what you want,” he murmured against my skin, his kisses slowly trailing upward to my neck and lips. My breathing slowed once again and once his lips met mine, I kissed him fervently, moving to sit up and pushing him with me. I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss for that brief moment. When I went to lean in, he cupped my face in his hand and kissed me, pulling back and resting his forehead against mine, his breathing already slightly labored, and he hadn’t even been inside of me yet. “Tell me what you want,” he said again, his other hand moving to the small of my back and pulling me close to him, my chest pressed against his as my hands ran up and down his arm, gently grasping at his biceps. “I want to hear the words from your lips. Say them, Lila.”

 “Oh, Tom…I want you. I need you. I need your cock, please,” I pleaded softly, my hands gliding down his arms and to the waist band of his sweatpants, slowly pulling them down as I kissed his lips hungrily, He panted a little and moved to get his legs out of the sweatpants, kicking them off the bed as we kissed, his hands moving to cup my buttocks and gently lift me while he sat down on the bed, carefully placing me in his lap.

 “If you want me so bad, darling,” he purred, his hand wrapping around my hair and pulling my head back, his lips attacking my neck fervently. “Then take me. Ride me until you come…over…over…and over again.”

 I moaned at his words and adjusted, slipping over him with ease. He groaned against my neck, slowly releasing my hair so I could let my head fall forward to his forehead, his lips kissing mine as I moved over him. Going a month without sex was never going to happen again. It felt way too good to give it up now. I moaned softly as I began to move over him, the pace slow and gentle. I really wanted to take my time with him, but I knew from his already labored breathing that he wouldn’t be able to last more than maybe two of my orgasms. He panted and grabbed hold of my hips, helping me to move over him just a bit faster as we kissed each other over and over, our moans drowning into our kisses. As I moaned and moved faster over him, he grabbed my hips and rolled me into the bed, driving himself in deep. I moaned loudly and wrapped my arms around him and he drove in faster. Feeling him hit my g-spot, I couldn’t hold back any longer and I came, my walls clamping around Tom tightly. He groaned and slowed his thrusts, kissing my lips. “You’re so beautiful when you come, Lila,” he cooed, kissing me again as he began to thrust again, hard and deep. I whined softly and arched, my nails digging into his back as I did so.

 “Fuck, this feels good,” I moaned, throwing my head back. When I did, he bit my shoulder, moving faster. He groaned against my skin, and I could feel him pulsing inside of me. “Fuck, Tom…are you going to come,” I asked, moaning as I gripped his arm.

 “Yes…but I need you to come first,” he moaned, his hand gliding down to my hip and holding me in place. “I’m going to pull out and come all over that gorgeous chest of yours,” he smirked, kissing me. “Then you get some loving after care, darling.” He moved faster and harder, and I moaned loudly, his named mixed in with my panting and whimpers. “Come, Lila…come now!” he commanded, and I came for the third time in our romp, the biggest of the three as I squirted all over him and the bed. Tom barely had a chance to pull out after that orgasm nearly set off his own, but when he did, he stroked himself until he groaned, and he came, his semen coating my breasts and stomach. I moaned softly at the warmth, laying still and panting softly. Once he was finished and had regained his composure, he leaned over and gave me a kiss, smiling softly. “That was wonderful, darling. I’ll be right back.” He got up from the bed, walking over to the bathroom and turning on the faucet for the warm water, soaking a washcloth and wringing it out, coming back and gently wiped the semen off my chest and stomach before lying down beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist, his fingers tracing over my back. “Are you all right? Do you need ice for your bruises or anything?”

 “No, my love,” I replied, placing a gentle kiss on his neck. He smiled softly, continuing to rub my back.

 “Lila, thank you for what you did.”

 “What do you mean?”

 “The distraction from my work. I really needed it. I’m also sorry that I’ve been neglecting you and your needs. I didn’t mean to.”

 “Tom, it’s okay,” I replied, looking up at him. “I know that you didn’t mean to. Just promise me one thing.”

 “Anything for you, my love.”

 “Never let me go for a month without sex again.”

 He chuckled, leaning down and kissing me once more. “I promise that neither one of us will go a month without sex again. I will make sure of it.”

 I returned the kiss with a soft smile, nuzzling my nose with his. “I love you, Tom.”

 “I love you too, Lila,” he murmured, closing his eyes and holding me close against his chest. “Now, let’s rest up, shall we?” For the rest of the day, we listened to the rain as it hit the windows, cuddled, and napped. He never left my side, not even when I fell asleep for the night.


End file.
